the adventures of Orgasmation 13!
by kthxbye
Summary: Roxas and Soar go out to look for girlfrends but insted they find a mysterus orgasmation XIII and they join it and then.. they fall in love with some memberanes! demyxXsora axelXroxas namineXkairi... also minor rikuXsora.. lots of LEMON, YAOI and YURI!
1. at the bus stop!

**Chapter 1**

Roxas and Soara wear siting at home doing not very much. They were broters and they got on fairly well most of the time but somtimes they argued but now they were being nice to etch other.

"Soara what shall we do today" asked Roxas.

Soar shrugged. "I dont know. Do you have any good ikeas?"

"Not realy" roxas confezed. "i was hoping you did"

"Hm" sad Sorar. "We coud go into town and do sod chistmus shoping"

Roxas nodded "Okay that sonds like a good idiat" he sad cherifully. After all it was only a few days until chistmas and they hadnt done any preteens for theyr family yet!

As they were waking out of the front dore of your house Roxas got a tecks massage. He pulled his phoan out of his pockit and looked at the flashing screen.

"What does it say" asked Soar nosily.

Roxas gasped. "Its naminy!" he esclamed. "shes dumped me this is so horible."

Sora patted his brother on the bak. "dont wory mate" he said resuringly. "when were in town we can get you a new gilfrend ok?"

Roxas noded sadly. he had liked Naminy a lot because she was prety and he didnt know if he would ever get ova her but he had to luk to the future and kep going on. it wuld be ok he told himshelf.

Wen the to boys got to the bus stop there were other peple alredy there watering for the bus to come.

"hello" said soar to a girl whu was standing necks to him. "it is a nice day isnt it."

"yes i supose it is" said the girl. "i am larzene by the way whu ar you?"

"i am soara" said sora "nd this is my brother roxas. but you mite not want to take to him becasue he is sadass he has dust beans dump by his girlrend!"

"oh no that is earful" cryed larxen "my boyfrend is nice tho he wil never dump me. his name is axel he is cool. i am goin to town to meet him now."

"oh you are so lucky" said sora "i have nevr been dumped but i hav never had a boyfre- i mean a gilfrend ither. well orvisly i have never had a boyfend because i am not gay."

"yh nether am i" roxas disclaimered. but larzene culd alredy tel that they wer both not gay form the way they were staring fixately at her chest with mutch intrest.

"so what ar you to boys going to do when you get into town?" she asked. the boys contacted her chest away from atention and look at her face in sted. She was quiet a bit taller than them and she had a rather strange face. She had blond shart hair with sticky up bits and her eyes looked like they could be quiet feirce if she wanted them to be. They also noticed that she was waring a long black cock that was covering up al of her accept for her neck and hed.

"We are goin to do chrimas shoping!" soar anounced happily. "and alzo we are going to find Roxas another girflrend as he has just been dumped by his last one"

"SOAR!" roxas yelloed. "that is privit i dont like you sharing that with randum strangers!!"

"thats okay i am not a random stranger you know me now dont you" larxene smiled. "So dont worry as i wont tell anybody if you dont want me to i can kept secrates."

"i know the secrat to!" said a man who was standing the other sid of larzene.

"hi i am cide" he said. "and i heard what you said and i know lots of girls who woud be wiling to go ouwt with you roxas so dont wory."

"oh that woud be good do you know anybody who would like to go out with me too" asked soar currisly.

"I except so," said sid. "lots of the girls i know are fine about dieting moar than won persona t once."

"grose!" said roxas. "i dont want to go owt with the same persone as soar that is sick ok. i ither want to get naiminy to go out with me agen or find a hot new gilfrend who wil replect me and not dump me ova the mobill!!"

"oh thats fine" sid sid moody. "these gills are defiantly all ferry hot. in fact i am meeting them all in Sephiroth's Bar you can come with me if you like"

"ok that sounds great" said sorar exitedly. he culdnt wait- not much longer until he had a gilfrend at last!!

larxene frowned. "girls are not objects you know, we won't just go out with peple on comand you must remember that and treat womans with respecters, ok?"

"sure, whateither" Sora smucked. "as long as i get a girlfend."

Larzene scowled. "well, i hope you dont because you are a horny sexyt picg and i hope you get hit by the bus in sted of getting on it!!" she escalmmed.

"what's the mater?" as roxas with consirn. "we were only trying to be nice and you go and be nasty to us."

"yeah" agreed soara. "All we wonted was to get a girlfrend because girls are hot. you don't have to start spuing your politicul crap on uz ok we get the ikea!!"

lazrne didn't look vfury happeny when they said that. "you are both complately secsit and i hope you all die a horible and paniful death! in fact i will inflict it on my shelf!"

from Behind her back she pulled out lots of darts and started attacking then both right in the midle of the bus stop. Sid grabbed both of the boys and pulled them back so that they did not get hi buy the dorks.

"Are you two ok?" he asked widely.

"yes were fine" said roxas "i think larzene is angry thou"

"dont you worry about that i wil take care of her" said cid trumpmetly. "hey larxena!" he yeled. "whats your problem!"

larxene glared at him and chucked a few darts in his detection. "take that, baldy!!" she showted angrly. then she shot some litning down on the to boys. "there you go yoou sexiest idiots!!" she snaped as they got frizled by the electretchry. "you deserve evry thing you get for being so mean and obnocksus towards women dust becasue you cant tecks that were beter than you!!"

soar had got elechuted prety badly so he was in pain "ow this realy hurst!!" he said loudly. "you are mean laxene, i dont like you anymore and i dont care what you think" so he pulled out his keyblade and wacked the blond with it realy hard in the somach.

"argh" larxen cried crosly. "you are such an evil bartard!!" she flashd some lightning acorse the sky and it hit him badly in the shoulder he caled out with pain bt didnt fall over or cry. in steed he wahcked her again and this time she early fell over.

Roxas jumped her from behind and brout both of his keyblades down on her and she screamed in pain.

"you are both stupid little boys and you wil fuksing bean a bad end!!" she scrieched as she wittered and slowly bealgan to flop onto the floor.

"omg youve killed her!!!" cid esclamed, and jumped over the bench that they had bin sitting on to einspect her crumpeted body. "Larxene! Larxen can you here me??" he asked, shaking her solderers.

"i think she's ded" said soar forfully.

"no shit sherlocks" roxas rolled his eyes. "What do we do now?"

---

**a/n: Katrina: k lol the 1st chaptr is done so waht do you think? plz let me kno in a revew kthxbye!!**


	2. meeting the orgasmation!

**Chapter Two**

(Ok so roxas killed larxent by asidant and cide and soar are woried now. they are at the busstop waiting for a bus)

"oh no sora is she realy ded??" roxas aksed lowdly. "i dident mean to kil her realy i dident it was and ascident!!!!"

"dont wory about it we wil just leave her hear and noone wil be any the wiser" said cid. that semen like a good idia to the rest of them so they wanderd off away from the busstop and left larzenes ded body ther on the pavement.

"ok wear are we going now cide?" soara wanted too now.

"were going to get you two some daites arent we" said cide. "i thoughed thats what you wantsd?"

"yes it is" says roxas "i want to have a gilfriend please"

"me too" sayd soar. "only i want a gifrend frist becus roxas used to hav one a few days ago but she dumpt him so hes lonly now but iv been lonely for longer."

"that semen fair" said cide. "ok wear nearly ther now"

they walked up to a big tall castle covered in grey upside down hatrts and pointy things. "this is the castle" saying cide. "go inside and you can hav a girlfend."

wen they went iside a tal man came along he was whereing long black cat. "i am maxuria" he said. "come in but furst what is yur names"

"soar" said the brunt.

"rosax" asaid the blond.

"im cide you now me," said cide.

"oh yes" said malruxa "how culd i furget yoho cide."

soar notisd that marxualia had pink hair!! (he is a boy by th waye)

"esuse me why do you have pink har" soara asd marluxa. "beacahause i like pink har ok now get inside"

wen they went iside the next rom ther wer lots mor peple in ther they wer al warring black cats and humping difernt weapons.

"why are weiner here?" roxas askd.

"i thort you wanked gilfrends?" cide askd

"yeh we do but this are al boys" soar pointd owt.

"thas becaouse you kiled our only female membrane!!!!" a tal man with ein patch yelled angryly.

"oh no wer sory how did yu no about that!!?!?!" soar areplied.

"its ovius from yore faces"

"oh sorry"

"anyway" said maxrulia "yho can replace her she was a gud member so she ned 2 rpeaclenmenst not 1 so thats both of you joining. evrybudy move up one number so soar you 12 roxas you 13. her are your wepons."

marxlua handed sora a big keyblad with gold handle and handled roxas two keybloades silvery andshiny

"hey how come he gets too"

"the yhave the same power as yours"

"oh ok"

they was pilsed with ther new wepons so they pratised fiting. then in the midell of the fite roxas fel backwoods and landed in somebodys arms.

"oh im sorry" he said to the wohver it was.

"its ok. im axel" said the person. he had big red hare and deep green eyes. roxas wanted to kepe on loking at him for a longlong time but he culdnt because he had to get up and finish fiting soar!!

Sora laufed he new roxas liked axle now so he finishd roxas of quickly with his keyblade so that roxas culd go and tack to axle. while the two boys were taking soar had nobody to take to.

"so ther are realy no other girls hear?" he asked lowldy.

"nope" said zigbah. "there is just boys"

"oh wel so dont you all get. you now" sora mumued.

"get wat?"

sora went a thosand shaids of red. "wel you now what i mean."

"no i dont" said marxlua.

"dont you get.. um.. wear you wont to do thing"

"what kind of things?" marxlua aksed.

"like.. um kis people." said soar embarsingedly.

"of corse we do" said the one with purple hair over his ewe called zexione. "but yoo can kis boys too."

"ew thats grose." said soar. "you can't kiss boys that discusting."

sudenly the one caled demicks jumped on soara and kissed him. ther lips sealed togethr and sliped tougnues in.

"wat are you doing" asked soara lowdly. "i do not like to kiss boys i only like to kiss girls."

"dont worry remix wil converse you" said sexione laufing. demix nodded and led soara off to a bedroom somewher to show him more about stuff. (i will show this scene later but now im moving onto roxas and axle!!!)

"so" sed axel"what kind of things do you like to do" "um im not realy sure" said roxas

"i have alot of hobies but most i like to make new frens."

"i like making frends too but mostly ilike making more than frends if you now what i mean"

roxas blind. "i dont undersand."

axle jumped forawards and kissed him hard on the lisp. he planting his lisp on roxass check. roxas realised he liked this and so he twised and go more of axel in his mouth like his tongs as wall and he swriled his tongs aroud and pulled axel closer. axel ran his hands through roxas hair and back an then slowly down towards his waste and lower.

"axel dont you think were moving too fast!!" roxas panted out.

"well you see roxas.. i realy like you.. in fast i think i love you!"

roxas gapsed "oh axel i love you too!!" he excalemd and them jumped on axel and kised him hard his tongs swirling around and his hands flickering up and down axels hot body, up his chest and throw his hair and his back and then towards his trouser aria.

axel grinned as he felt roxas touch and thenhe mirrored the blonds image and roxas drew breath as he felt axel stroke him. "oh axel" he monaed softly.

then axel grinned and said "you know if were going to do this we shudl go to a bedroom becuase everybodys getting boners just loking at us,"

roxas laufed. he liked that wor din axels mouth, it made him feel lgood and maybe put other things in axels mouth.. besides his tongue...!!

---

**a/n: ok i tried realy hard on this chatper sory it took me so long but that just shows how hard i worked!! i writing this mostly in my spare time so i spent week son it!! so thats why its so good... dont worry, it just takes hard work and effort and practice and maybe one day you can be this good standard too. my frends all think its the best.. so.. ynow maybe wen its finished il think about sending it to a publisher...? what do you think?**

**in the next chapter there will be lots of YAOI and more detailed things. hoep you like so please review and asd to alert and fav ploease ok byeee!!**


End file.
